


The End of All You'll Know

by Akanue



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanue/pseuds/Akanue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hold the truth that must be told. A poem tribute to Aoi, The Laughing Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All You'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote a long time ago that I'm reposting.
> 
> I do not own Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex or its characters. This is a not-for-profit fan work.

I am a Phantom,

A Ghost,

A Shadow,

The Master of Codes,

The Hero of the Net.

I hold the truth that must be told.

I walk alone,

Ending all you’ll know.

I exist as a figment,

A fading dream.

But look hard,

And you can see,

All that’s left of yesterday.

I rule on this throne,

This throne of circuitry.

I am a Catcher in the Rye,

A Deaf-Mute that I pretend.

I am a puzzle; a mystery,

That will end all you’ll know.

I avoid all others,

Invisible,

Watching them, observing them,

Until the time the truth be told,

Ending all they’ll know.

Or should I?


End file.
